1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securement clips, and more particularly to removable clips for supporting a sign or the like from a ceiling rail as may be typically found in a commercial establishment.
2. Prior Art
Signs and display cards are used frequently in commercial stores and retail establishments to indicate location of goods, prices and the like. Such signs need to be displayed in an out of the way yet very noticeable location. Such signs are displayed on posts or walls or from fixtures that may be secured to a ceiling rail. Such fixtures are often difficult to attach, typically complicated to make and more expensive than necessary.
Ceiling rails are found in most commercial establishments. They typically comprise a steel strap approximately one inch wide and they're also utilized to support ceiling panels. Such ceiling rails are typically in the shape of an inverted T.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a securement clip which is an improvement over the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a securement clip which is easily removable and easily attachable by a store or commercial establishment clerk or the like.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a securement clip which is slidable relative to the ceiling rail and may be removed with only the slightest intentional manipulation, but cannot be released unintentionally.